Soul Fortress
by ChristianBrutalScout555
Summary: This Involves Maka being the adopted daughter of the Sniper from TF2. If you want to know how she became the daughter, and joined the RED Team, read the prologue. And I do not own SE and TF2.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is my second SE and TF2 crossover. Hope you like this one, but we must start with the prologue. This Prologue takes place 10 years before Max joins RED Team, and when Maka was 9. And no flames please. **

_**Prologue**_

Max's P.O.V.

'Hi, I'm Max, the sniper, and this is my adopted daughter, Maka.' I said to the camera.

'Hello.' Maka said, waving her hand.

'She is 19 years old now. She still looks the same 3 years ago, except a bit taller, as tall as the scout.' I said to the camera, 'Now, I'm gonna tell you a story that happened about 10 years ago.'

'I'm gonna talk with Anton for a bit, bye dad!' Maka said with a smile as she left.

'Be careful with Anton.' I told her.

'Anyways, back 10 years ago…' I said.

-10 years ago-

I was driving in my van in a desert, when I came upon a city called Death city. I stopped my van in a nearby building, which was Spirit's apartment. When I was about to knock, I was interrupted by the door opening, hitting my face in the process, and fell on the ground.

"Hey, watch it." A man told me. The man sounded drunk. When I got up, I saw the man get into a car, and drove away. I was confused at first, but I realized that he never shut the door, and I heard a whimper inside the apartment. When I went inside, I can hear the whimpering in a room close by.

When I entered the room, I noticed the one thing I couldn't believe. I see a girl on the floor, bruised, beaten, and cuts on her.

"Holy Dooley!" I said as I get to the girls side, "What happened to you?"

She was unconscious, but still whimpering.

"_Must be a nightmare._" I thought.

I picked her up bridal style, and brought her into my van. I put her on my bed, and waited for 4 minutes. A minute after that, she screamed, waking up. I held her, trying to keep her calm. When she calmed down, she saw me, she looked frightened.

"Don't worry; I'm not here to hurt you." I said to her. She calmed down a bit.

"Help me… Please… My father hurts me all the time… please… help…" She said, almost crying.

"There there, I'm here." I told her.

She buried her face on my chest, crying. I felt bad for her, and who was that man? He… No. He hurt his own daughter? That's insane! Why would he… Ohh. He was an alcoholic. He wouldn't even care for his own daughter. I thought for a moment, and then had an idea.

"Why not you come with me?" I asked her.

She looked at me surprised at the idea, and then said, "Please, I don't want to be here."

I smiled, and said, "Stay here, I'm going to drive my van out of here."

She did as she was told, and looked out the window. She saw a car about 100 yards away from the van, and knew who's car it was. When I got to the driver's seat, I started the van, and left as soon as possible. I saw the car the man earlier was driving, so I went a bit faster so that I could get away from him. When I was 200 yards away from the apartment, I wanted to find a place where I and the girl can go without getting problems from that man. And I thought of my home land, Australia. But I thought of somewhere different. He then thought of his friend at Russia, Anton. So that is where my next place is gonna be. When we reached a place to be safe, I talked to the girl, named Maka, and she agreed to go to Russia. She also wanted to go there some day.

3 months later, we got to my friend's house, and I knocked on the door. A woman opened the door, and asked in Russian, "Yes?" She then knew who I was. "Oh my god, It's you, Max, how are you?" She asked nicely in English.

"I'm glad to see you too, I'm good. Is Anton here?" I asked her.

"Yes he is, hold on. ANTON!" She yelled.

"WHAT?!" A man's voice said.

"IT'S YOUR FRIEND MAX!" She yelled out.

He didn't answer. Instead he came downstairs. He was huge. Also to tell you, He is the Heavy in my team years later.

"Max! It's good to see you again!" Anton said as he hugged me.

"It's good to see you too. But I did come here for a reason." I said.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Is it OK if we can stay here for a while?" I asked my friend, "This is my adopted daughter Maka."

"Hi." She said with a small smile.

"Of course! Any friend of mine can stay here as long as they want!" He said with a huge smile on his face, and was hugging me and Maka lightly.

"Thank you, it means a lot to us." I said.

And from that day forward, we have been living together, working together, and been happy together.

7 years later, we decided that Maka should have something to protect herself. And before we even asked her, she finished on making her weapon. It was a type of shotgun. (By what it looks like, It is a combination of the Olympia shotgun from Call of duty Black Ops, and the Baby Face's Blaster from TF2. It mostly looked like the Olympia, except it had one 2.5 foot long barrel, and has a magazine that connects with the barrel. Its where all the ammo comes from. If she has to reload, she can disconnect the magazine, and puts a fully loaded one in.) So far, we didn't have to buy her a shotgun, but she still needs to know which secondary and melee she needs. She thought of a revolver, and a kukri. I had plenty of kukri's in my van, but the revolver was hard to find. I do have a friend that use mostly revolvers and knifes. So I asked Anton if we can go to Paris, France. He agreed to it, because he likes the French.

A year later, we managed to find my French friend, and he agreed to give Maka a revolver, but not any revolver, his personal Ambassador. The revolver was powerful, and Maka thanked him. When we were about to leave, Alphonse, my French friend, wanted to stay with us, and we agreed to.

2 years later, we were hired to be in RED to stop the BLU from starting nuclear war, and we accepted. And we thanked the Engineer's father to make a room where we respond if we died in the battlefield. But we have a new enemy on the BLU team, and the worst of it is, its Maka's old father. When Maka saw him, she was getting frightened, but Anton, Alphonse, and I were her family, not him.

-Back in the present day-

'So there you have it. The story of me and my new family. And I want you to have a Merry Christmas!' I said as I turned off the camera.

I then went to the others, and they were celebrating Christmas. "Merry Christmas!" everyone said.

"Hi dad! I got a present for you!" Maka said, giving me the present. I sat down on a chair, opened it, and couldn't believe my eyes. The Anger hood I worked so hard to get! I looked at Maka, and gave her a hug.

"Thank you." I said to Maka.

"I also have a present for you." I said, giving her the present.

When she opened it, it was a small box, but when she opened it, she was so happy that she was gonna cry. It was a necklace that she wanted to get for 2 months. She gave me a hug that almost crushed me.

"Thank you dad! I love it!" She said.

"Merry Christmas sweet heart." I said.

"Merry Christmas, One and All!" Anton yelled with a huge smile on his face.

**-TBC-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Badwolf here, and here is chapter 1 of Soul Fortress or something, I don't remember the name, and it's been a while. Anyways, here's the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and by the way, the classes in TF2, I did have names for them, but for the like of me I don't remember. So I have to call them by their class names. I do remember that Maka is the Sniper's adopted daughter. Also, What Mama wears, is the same clothes the Female Scout wears, just a reminder.**

Maka's P.O.V.

It was another day at 2fort, taking the intelligence, killing people, the same normal stuff.

I was helping the Scout on the offense, sneaking past the enemy, take the intelligence. The Scout considers it easy, but almost all the time, it isn't.

We had to pass Sentries, Heavies, and bombs. I am almost the same speed as Scout, but not that fast.

We past the hallways without being detected, but when we got close to the office where the intelligence was, I stopped, but the Scout continued, and got blown up. I shook my head slightly

"That was a bit obvious." I said to myself, sighing.

Then a Demoman comes behind me and says, "Oi! Capt…" I covered his mouth.

"Do you want the rest of the BLU Team coming after us?" I asked him quietly.

"Alright, you got a point, but what's the problem? It's easy, the int…" Demoman stopped himself, realizing it.

"Ohh." He looked around the corner, seeing a Sentry level 3 on the corner.

"I got it." Demoman said, as he shot grenades out of his launcher at the sentry. The sentry gets destroyed.

"Ha ha! Take that!" Demoman yelled. "Get the intelligence, I'll cover you." He added. I nodded and took the intelligence, and started running out of the base when the announcer said, "ALERT! THE ENEMY HAS OUR INTELLIGENCE!"

"As always." I muttered as I ran.

Sniper's P.O.V. a few minute earlier.

I was on the defensive, by sniping enemy heads, not only to defend, but also for my entertainment. I then see a BLU Spy that was about to backstab the RED Medic. I took the shot, and aced him in the head.

"Thanks for standing still, wanker." I said before laughing.

"WE HAVE TAKEN THE ENEMY INTELLIGENCE!" The Announcer said.

"Must be the Scout." I said to myself.

"Uh, no." The Scout said behind me. I looked back, seeing the Scout standing there.

"Hmm. Must be Maka then. Good girl." I said, smiling. The Scout then tackled me, and a sniper shot was heard.

"BUGGER!" The BLU Sniper yelled.

The RED Scout then got up, and started running towards the BLU Sniper. I then got up, and got back to work. I then see Maka coming through the bridge, being chased by the offensive classes (Scout, Soldier, and Pyro). I was about to help, until…

"RUN COWARDS! YEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Heavy yelled as he started shooting the BLU's with his Sasha, the mini-gun.

"Thanks Heavy!" Maka yelled as she past him.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" Heavy yelled.

Few minutes later…

"VICTORY." The announcer said.

"WE ARE KILLERS!" Heavy yelled out.

"Cheers mate!" Demoman said, before drinking his famous Scrumpy.

I then went to Maka, and said with a smile, "Good work, Maka."

"Thanks dad." Maka replied with a smile, but then realized something.

"Where was Spirit? He wasn't there for some reason." Maka said, with her stern face.

I was scratching my head, figuring it out, and said, "I don't really know, but at least he wasn't there. Makes it easier."

Maka was happy to hear that. The next thing that happened our silence was Demoman falling on the floor face first, saying some nonsense. Maka just face palmed, And I just shook my head.

"SNIPER! MAKA!" We then looked at the Heavy, who had two crates under his arms. Without locks, thank god.

"I have new weapons for you!" He added as he placed them in front of us.

"Who are these from?" Maka asked.

"The one for you is from Scout." Heavy told Maka. She opened her crate, only to get the Force of Nature.

"Wow! Thanks Scout!" She said.

"No problem, you wouldn't be a Force of Nature without the gun." The Scout said, before he left.

"And this one?" I asked about my crate.

"This one I don't remember who sent this." Heavy said, scratching the back of his head.

I opened the crate, only to get a bow and lots of arrows (Or what you would call it, the Huntsman), and a letter. I grabbed the letter. It says:

_To Sniper, _

_I sended you this weapon, the Huntsman, for a use in the future. Just remember, when you go to a battlefield that has an island with the biggest skull you would ever see, and that has another skull on top as a hat, bring the Huntsman, use it against the enemy you and your enemies will fight, but as soon as the enemy disappears, you'll go back to fighting the BLU's. The Huntsman is the Sorcerers weakness. On the night of Halloween._

That was it.

"Huh. Well, that was a bit unexpected, but good at the same time." I said.

"What did it say?" Maka asked. I gave her the note, letting her read it. She was surprised by the note.

"So what do we do?" Heavy asked.

"We just wait until the time comes. Besides, that's only a half a year from now anyways." I said.

They both agreed, and we then discussed about what we should do next.

**-TBC-**


End file.
